Just a Call Away
by Gayvigilante
Summary: Based off of the Skins: Fire information that we've gotten so far. Emily is doing her photography internship in New York and Naomi is still in Bristol. After two months of being apart, it starts to get tougher, but they find ways to make it better.


**A.N.** this is the first fanfic i've ever finished/published so here it is. i hope it's half decent? i'm not sure if this is just a one shot or if i'm going to add chapters later. i'll probably go with what you all think so reviews are appreciated

also nsfw so don't read it around your grandma?

enjoy~

Leaving for a photography internship in New York had not been a decision made without months of over thinking. After hour long talks with Gina, Katie, and Naomi though, she had finally made a decision. There was no way she could stay in Bristol when the internship she had been offered was such a sweet deal. The company had offered to pay for her flight to America, as well as having acquired a decent flat for her, something that was hard to find in New York. She only had to pay the flat's rent, which wasn't a lot compared to what University would have cost.

Emily was no longer the silly girl that she had been in college and, after staring at her options for so long, she had come to the realization that staying so close to Naomi, although preferable, was just not possible. This internship was everything she had been hoping for and more, and thinking about her life long range, it just wasn't possible to refuse the offer.

Naomi had made the trip to help her move into her new flat, but they hadn't seen each other since. She had been in the states for two months so far and, although she was loving the internship and the city, all she wanted to do was see her girlfriend. Staying away from Naomi for a week was hard, much less the months they had to spend apart because of her internship and Naomi's university schedule.

They video chatted every night, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face. It was a luxury that they had had to give up, but for now it was enough. After Naomi's first semester of university, the brunette was going to come visit, and just the thought was enough to get her through each day.

Flipping open her laptop and booting it up, she thanked the company for providing her with a flat that she could live alone in instead of having to find a roommate. Naomi was notoriously guilty of bringing up something dirty every time they got online, and Emily doubted a roommate would be as happy to hear it as she was. Although there were some random, spontaneous calls, the two of them mostly took turns calling each other, and tonight was Emily's turn. So, after five minutes of waiting for her computer to completely start up, she was able to double-click the icon and place the call, waiting anxiously for Naomi to pick up.

"Hey babe," She heard after what seemed like an infinite amount of time, although it was only a moment or two. Naomi's face filled her laptop screen and Emily couldn't help but grin, sighing happily. "Hi Naoms," She replied, watching as the brunette lit a spliff and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke wander out of her lungs again. The brunette had been smoking a lot more lately, but Emily hadn't paid much mind to it; "I would kill for some of that right now," Emily huffed, "I have no idea who to buy from here." Naomi nodded, exhaling another puff of smoke. "Sorry babe. I would mail you some but, you know. The smell," Naomi laughed a little before taking another puff. "I just want this semester to be over so I can see you again."

"You say it like I want to be away," Emily replied haughtily, noticing how Naomi was pouting. "You know I miss you just as much as you miss me. Maybe more." The brunette raised her head a little, more smoke blowing from between her lips. "In fact, I definitely miss you more than you miss me," Emily dared, crossing her arms, a smile twitching at her lips. "Oh yeah?" Naomi asked, perking up slightly, "How much do you miss me?"

"_Shameless,"_ Emily thought, smiling broadly. "Quite a lot. But you already know that, don't you?" Naomi nodded her head, "Yeah, I do. And I miss you, you know that, right Ems?" It was hard not to feel deflated when the brunette didn't respond right away. "You know it, right Emily?" She asked a second time, finally catching her girlfriend's attention.

"Huh?" The brunette shook her head, "Sorry, yeah I know. You're just… Sometimes I forget how distracting your lips are," Emily's face blushed a little, but Naomi knew she wasn't really embarrassed. She also knew where the conversation was heading and had no problem helping to lead it there. "Well if you're forgetting how distracting they are, I guess I must not have been doing a great job," Naomi joked, her eyes trained on Emily's face, switching from her eyes to her lips several times.

Her grin went from playful to smug when she saw Emily's tongue jet out, moistening her lips. "Alright there Ems?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from her tie behind her ear. "Yeah," the brunette blinked hard, "I was just thinking about that last night, the one before you had to leave to go back to Bristol,".

It was Naomi whose face was tinged red now, thinking back on the sex they had had right before she had to go back home. "What about it were you thinking Ems? The food we ate?" Emily shook her head, biting her lip, "Not quite," She replied, meeting Naomi's eyes. "It's just… Well I can't quite remember it all, and I was wondering if you could refresh my memory,". Naomi was grinning now, stubbing out the last of her spliff and leaning forward. "I think that could be arranged," she replied, the corners of her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Let me see if I can remember," Naomi said thoughtfully, pretending to rack her mind, even though she remembered everything like it had happened yesterday. "We were laying on the bed talking, right Ems?" Emily nodded her head, biting her lip again and readjusting herself so that she was more comfortable. "And I was stroking your leg, telling you not to worry because we would talk every night and even if we didn't I would still be thinking about you every second,". Naomi smiled, caught up in the memory for a second until Emily prompted her to continue. "Go on,".

"Eager aren't you?" Naomi giggled, but continued when Emily stuck her lip out and pouted for the split second it took to kick her back into the story. "You were so grateful to hear me say we would talk every night that you kissed me, remember?" Emily nodded quickly. "You wouldn't take no for an answer then, and you rolled on top of me and we kissed until neither of us could breathe right,". Naomi paused when she heard Emily utter a quiet "Yeah," caught up in her own memory of the night.

"The only sound I could hear was our breathing, just like now," the brunette said quietly, noticing how Emily's breathing had changed when she had begun to talk. "And you were wearing that perfume, my favorite one," she thought out loud, smiling. Emily nodded again, happy that Naomi had remembered such a small detail as what she had smelled like. It was things like that that got her through this whole long distance thing they were doing. "Anyways, how you smelled just made it better when you were unbuttoning my jeans and palming my tits," Naomi grinned cheekily and Emily smiled. "I don't seem to recall you complaining," and Naomi shook her head. "I never do. Especially when you're being so aggressive and taking control like that,". Emily's whole face flushed at Naomi's comment. "You like that do you?" Naomi nodded her head, "Yeah, I love it," she breathed out.

Naomi had never really been with anyone until Emily, and she had always thought that she would be the one on top most of the time. The brunette had changed everything she had thought though, including her view of what she would be doing in bed. Not only had she found herself on the bottom more often than not, she had also found herself enjoying the hell out of it.

"You didn't take long undressing us either, and you ripped my shirt as well," Emily nodded, grinning. "Sorry about that,". Naomi shrugged in response, "Crime of passion, I forgave you quick enough. Especially when you did such a good job fucking me after," She replied coolly. "Yeah," Emily let out a shakier breath, her hand going to the collar of her shirt and playing with it, pulling it down and away from her neck a little. "You can take that off if you like," Naomi said, and Emily shook her head. "Cheeky," and then she wrapped her fingers underneath the hem of the fabric and pulled it up over head, discarding that was well as her bra.

"Happy?" Emily asked and Naomi could only nod, very much so distracted by her girlfriends breasts. "Mhmm," she nodded, feeling like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "So after I was finished, there was something else we did and I just can't quite remember it…" Naomi tapped her chin with her finger, feigning forgetfulness. "Come on Naoms, I know you remember," Emily said, shifting like she was uncomfortable, though Naomi knew it was just how turned on she was. "Let's see… I flipped you over, didn't I?" Emily's head bobbed which caused a chuckle to burst from Naomi's throat. "And you were still breathing hard from fucking me, and I was still breathing hard from being fucked, but we were kissing anyways," Naomi bit her lip, squirming a little. "You were pushy as usual, and I barely had my lips on your breast before you were pulling on my hair a little, begging me to go lower,".

Emily grinned sheepishly, and Naomi knew the girl was playing every moment over in her head as she told it to her. "I didn't give in quite that soon though, did I?" Emily shook her head. "I kissed your breasts for a long time, until I thought you might come from just that," . Emily's breathing was heavy again, and her hand had snaked its way up her stomach onto her breast, where it was squeezing, working her nipple as Naomi talked.

"You were pretty ecstatic when I started kissing down your stomach, threading your fingers through my hair and pushing me where you wanted me to go," Emily only nodded, her free hand unbuttoning her jeans for what they both knew came next. "I took my time getting where you wanted me, kissing every inch of your stomach and hips…"

Naomi stopped when she heard Emily whisper quietly "Yeah, you took bloody ages. Bitch,". Naomi knew it was out of love, so she ignored it, continuing to recount their last night together. "When I finally let my tongue touch you, you were so wet Ems. Are you as wet right now as you were that night?" Emily nodded her head, slipping her hand down and feeling what she knew was already there, "Yeah," Emily was inhaling deeply, exhaling shakily as she touched herself, reliving their last night together as Naomi talked her through it.

"You were already half there when I started licking at your clit, long, hard strokes. I tried to make it last, but it didn't take long for you to come anyways. Remember?" Emily barely acknowledged her, her body shaking a little as her fingers worked in the same way Naomi's tongue had. "Fuck these need to come off," Emily muttered, upsetting the laptop so it fell backwards in her haste to yank her jeans and knickers off. Naomi was licking her lips, watching as Emily undressed the rest of the way. "Fuck I want to touch you," the brunette rasped, and Emily started touching herself again. "I wish you were touching me," Emily gasped out, "I wish you were here, fucking me the way you did before, it's so much better when you do it," Naomi let her own hand push into her sweatpants then, unable to stop herself.

She didn't falter when her fingers touched the wetness pooling there. "Oh fuck Emily what are you doing to me?" She gasped as she pushed her fingers two at a time against her own clit.

Naomi came minutes after Emily did, and when she opened her eyes, the brunette was staring at her with lust and love filled eyes. "Come back home Emily," Naomi whispered, reaching to let her fingers touch the screen, wishing it was Emily she was touching instead of just the screen. Emily nodded, feeling like tears were about to come. "I wish I could," she sniffled, and Naomi smiled a little, content with hearing those four simple words.


End file.
